Friendly Departure
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: "Tudo bem, ele não esperava por tanta amabilidade. Eram dois estranhos e não há amor ou solidariedade entre estranhos. Não em um mundo onde caramujinhos ficam sobre bandejas de prata." / One-shot - ShikaIno - UA


_Naruto_ apenas não me pertence.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

- _**Friendly Departure**_ -

* * *

.

Basta a primeira vez. Ele detestava viajar de madrugada.

O ar da hora era frio e úmido, daqueles de bons de dar vontade de uma caminha ou um cobertor macio. Porém, lá estava ele, de pé, esperando pelo momento em que poderá ficar sentado. Já teve que esperar mais - culpa da mania de antecedência da mãe - agora é só a fila cooperar, só mais um pouquinho. O ônibus tinha as janelas e a lataria crivadas de gotinhas e veios d'água.

Vai chover mais, quem sabe. Nunca dá para confiar em um chato céu fosco.

- O quê mesmo que eles diziam do caramujinho?

Shikamaru olhou para a moça à frente.

- Que ele nunca saberia o que é ser cozido e servido em uma bandeja de prata. – A amiga dela respondeu – Achavam que isso era uma coisa boa.

- Insólito... – Ela murmurou – Isso não te lembra o departamento lá da... – Parou não porque não se lembrasse, mas por não ser necessário responder.

As duas ficaram em um silêncio assustador, levadas adiante pelo movimento da fila. Shikamaru pensou ter feito uma careta – as conversas, mesmo as alheias, param quando ficam interessantes. O cabelo da moça se mexeu repentino.

- Me empresta o livro? – Ela perguntou.

- Estou com ele aqui...

O cabelo enorme se mexeu e subiu. Finalmente, a porta desse ônibus. Shikamaru ajeitou a mochila no ombro e subiu em seguida, certo de que o livro não foi emprestado – não dá para fazer isso agora. Uma ponta de cigarro ia voando na direção dele, mas acertou a pessoa que estava atrás. De imediato, lembrou que ia rever Asuma depois de... dois anos? Dois anos e alguns meses. Iria vê-lo assim que chegasse, não que ele precisasse fazer esforço para isso. Não precisaria. De novo pensou que dois anos era mesmo muito tempo.

E, mais alguns passos no corredor, percebeu que a dupla de amigas continuava na frente dele, agora silenciosas de atentas. A da frente, cabelo-rosa-casaco-azul, andou para o lado e ficou na cadeira da janela daquela fileira. Cabelo-loiro-grande sentou-se atrás dela e praguejou que a empresa de viagens não a colocou na cadeira _ao lado_. O lugar dele era o do corredor.

Seriam suas vizinhas.

Quando a da frente passou o livro para a de trás, Shikamaru compreendeu-se feliz. Gostava dessas conversas meio-filosóficas sobre a condição humana, ainda que no segundo seguinte se esquecesse propositalmente ou não de tudo para seguir a vida sem maiores questionamentos – ou poderia enlouquecer. Tirou o próprio casaco e o fez de coberta, afundou na poltrona – confortável, um achado. Olhou de soslaio para a capa do livro da cabelo-grande. Andersen, o cara da Pequena Sereia?

Parecia lógico.

Nesse meio tempo, a viagem começou.

Chato céu fosco, chato céu fosco, borrão contínuo de árvores. Shikamaru já tinha passado tempo demais embrulhado para deduzir que seria difícil conseguir dormir. E nem chovia. Talvez chovesse na cidade, ele não tinha o poder de carregar nuvens – uma vez, quando criança, desejou ter uma nuvem de presente. Cabelo-grande ainda estava no livro e rosa dormindo. Ele devia ter levado ao menos uma propaganda de loja de departamento com ele, mas depois de pensar nisso... concluiu que pensou algo deprimente. Só que olhar para o teto também era. E para fora. O livro caiu.

A moça o pegou rapidamente e Shikamaru se perguntou se deveria ter sido cavalheiro. Ela tentou inutilmente acordar a amiga e ao mesmo tempo ele imaginou cabelo-grande contando a história para ele – como se o velho abaujurzinho de cervos (nem tinha mais!) estivesse ligado ao lado. Virou o rosto para o lado. E encontrou um não-tão-velho com a boca aberta para o alto.

Seria bom se amanhecesse logo. Pelo menos, a visão de lá fora melhoraria. Riu por dentro: Sai vivia lhe enchendo o saco dizendo que ele também tinha um senso estético apurado. Conversa...

Viu a cabelo-grande tirar da bolsa e erguer uma garrafa térmica. Chocolate. Cheiro grosso e quente de chocolate. Inconveniente. E a moça o olhou do nada.

- Quer? – Ela perguntou. Um sorriso brilhou nela logo a seguir, e ele meio-pensou que ela fosse louca – Eu tenho mais por aqui.

Tudo bem, ele não esperava por tanta amabilidade. Eram dois estranhos e não há amor ou solidariedade entre estranhos. Não em um mundo onde caramujinhos ficam sobre bandejas de prata.

- Não, obrigado. – E ela se recolheu na cadeira dela.

Ou tão somente, descomplicando, a moça estivesse dentro de um televisão e não fosse possível interagir com ela. Mas, espera, em outros sentidos ela realmente parecia saída de um programa de TV, desses supostamente de variedades. Imaginou que isso seria mais fácil de perceber se ela estivesse maquiada ou simplesmente andando por aí em uma tarde amena. Aqui, era só uma pessoa comum facilmente dissolvível no meio de muitos outros comuns.

Prestou, até mais do que deveria, atenção nela bebendo, ouvindo os pequenos barulhos de seus atos. A estrada estava macia neste trecho. Até quando? O chocolate poderia derramar e ela se queimar.

- Você não devia estar tomando isso numa hora dessas. – Ele falou mais para si mesmo, mas ela ouviu.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não durmo mesmo em viagens...

Continuou sorrindo depois disso, talvez saboreando o "Eu tenho um chocolate quente e você não!". _Talvez_. Ele apertou e esfregou as mãos, frias, por baixo do casaco. Seu nariz também estava frio, o ar estava frio. Notou a moça com uma coberta de estampa de margaridas – que, na verdade, era o casaco dela virado ao avesso. Gotinhas no vidro, de novo. Não disse?

- O que vai fazer quando chegar – Perguntou – então?

Ela folheou o livro semi-fechado só para ouvir o barulho das folhas.

- Nada.

Ela talvez estivesse esperando-o dizer algo. Fez o barulho de novo e fechou.

- Nadinha. – Continuou – Não é maravilhoso? – Ele respondeu monossilábico, por sua vez – E você, o que vai fazer?

O ônibus todo era de um silêncio mortiço. Solitários?

- Visitar pessoas. – Soou mais evasivo do que deveria. Ou não – É o que todos fazem...

- É que as pessoas ficam muito longe umas das outras. – Ela respondeu – Mas isso é bom.

Encarou-a interrogativo.

- Quer dizer, também é ruim... – Ela explicou – Mas a vontade de vê-las é tanta que você se prepara todos os dias para quando chegar a hora.

- Um trabalho de meses para aproveitar algo que só dura poucos dias?

Ela estalou os dedos, levantando o indicador para cima. Um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras.

Se bem que a pergunta dele era meio óbvia. Ele já sabia. Quis pedir desculpas por isso.

- Um dia vou ficar rica e passar seis meses! – Ela sorriu.

- Você é o quê? – Sentiu vontade de perguntar.

- Só mais um semestre e vou pra residência... – Cabelo-grande fez que ia coçar a cabeça, talvez pensando no quão problemático isso tudo seria – Vou ser médica. Obstetra.

Puxa. Legal.

- Vai ficar rica fácil. – Afundou um pouco mais na cadeira. Sua postura já estava ruim, sabia.

- Vou tentar. – E riu. Bom, com essas miudezas no comportamento dela ele sabia a outra que não estava nisso só por causa de uma provável alta grana. E sentiu inveja. Chegou a quase cobrir o próprio queixo – E você é o quê?

- Funcionário público...

Silêncio. Ainda mais profundo que da última vez.

- A chuva parou? – Ela falou, soltando ao vento as palavras, algum tempo depois. Realmente, tinha parado.

E foi então que o ônibus deu um solavanco grande, as pessoas alí dentro reapareciam em suas surpresas sonolentas. Cabelo-grande esticou o pescoço em direção à janela, quase pondo a cabeça para fora. O livro foi ao chão de novo.

- Ino, Ino?...

A moça passou-o de volta para a amiga desta vez. Ela não ia guardá-lo, antes voltaria ao País das Maravilhas com ele no colo. A cena imaginada com o chocolate passou de novo pela cabeça de Shikamaru e ele sentiu um misto de medo e alívio. Então, o nome dela é Ino?

Aquele foi só o primeiro de muitos, mas felizmente todos os outros foram menores. Sabia que o tapete não seria para sempre, assim como sabia que, se tivesse embarcado duas semanas depois, pegaria aquele trecho com este estando em sua melhor forma. Ele, definitivamente, não tinha lá muita sorte.

Mas estava tudo bem, não estava?

- Ino? – Experimentou.

Ela respondeu e olhou para ele. Notou que os olhos dela eram, muito provavelmente, azuis. Aquele azul que quer ser cinza. Bonita, quase formada em um curso que lhe daria muito futuro. Por que ela estava dentro de um ônibus indo para uma cidade interiorana de outra província?

Porém, a pergunta só lhe rendeu mais autocrítica. Nada disso significava que as coisas seriam mais fáceis ou mais difíceis para ela. Ela voltou a fitar o nada, ou a estampa da pseudo-coberta dela. Deve ter achado que ele se esqueceu do que ia falar. Não é isso... Ele apenas deveria parar de ser tão invejoso e reclamão.

Na verdade...

- Você ficou com medo? – Perguntou – Disso?

Ela se virou para ele outra vez.

- Faz pouco tempo que um ônibus virou aqui, saiu no jornal. – Ela falou – 14 pessoas...

- Então, você ficou, não é?

- Sim. – Ela respondeu – O que você sentiu quando soube disso? Que elas tinham morrido?

Pensou um pouco – parece que Ino gostava muito de fazer perguntas inesperadas – e isso foi há quase um mês. A estrada ainda estava aceitável. As imagens e o número. Na verdade, sendo frio na análise, ele não tinha sentido alguma coisa.

- Pena, não é? – Mentiu.

- Entendo... – Ela respondeu não tão imediatamente.

Shikamaru fitou o teto. Monótono, sem vida, camurça lá em cima.

- Está frio. – Pensou ter resmungado, mas a frase saiu estranha.

- Está. – Ela falou – Você não precisa se sentir desprezível, ok?

- Hã... – Piscou. – Você lê mentes, é?

- Não seria nada mal... Se eu lesse, eu já saberia seu nome...

- É Shikamaru. Agora você sabe.

- Porque você me disse.

Estava realmente frio.

.

- Ei, ei! – Ele enxergou aos pouquinhos o piso do corredor – Já estamos chegando!

Arregalou os olhos e se desencostou de leve da cadeira. Sim, ele conseguiu! – Percebeu assim que a mente começou a funcionar melhor. A moça loira estava tentando acordar Sakura, a amiga, agora. Ficaram mal-humoradas. Por sua vez, Shikamaru terminou de somar 2 + 2 e viu que tinha mesmo sido acordado por uma completa desconhecida.

Não, a "desconhecida" se chamava Ino, abria sorrisos sinceros com uma facilidade desconcertante e era estudante de medicina.

O sol entrava, levíssimo de tão recém-chegado, pelas janelas do outro lado. Ele ainda estava com sono ou era esse aspecto manhoso de manhã em cidade-começando. Deduziu que daqui a 10-15 minutos já estaria na rodoviária do ponto de chegada. Esticou o corpo até onde pôde, sem no entanto levantar os braços no processo, e pôs o casaco como se deve. Ino jogou o dela sobre o braço esquerdo, e Sakura, como já bem sabido, dormira com ele.

Esta última estava abaixada quando Shikamaru fitou a cadeira à frente da loira. Ela apanhou aquele mesmo livro do chão – como quem o pegava numa prateleira. Fazia sol, mas a friagem continuava e talvez durasse até meio-dia, estimou. Vinha uma música de fora quando o veículo parou. Ino brincou com a amiga.

- Estão te chamando!

Shikamaru, desta vez, foi à frente, entretido com a visão de rodoviária comum que se desdobrava em diante e dos lados, como que confirmando se chegara mesmo. Ficou parado, ajeitando a alça da mochila, as pessoas fluindo por trás dele. Lembrou-se.

As duas garotas já se iam, conversando, pela direita. Estendeu o braço e cutucou Ino, que o olhou com os (realmente querendo ser cinzas) olhos azuis e cansados. Muito cansados. Ela chegaria até onde quer que houvesse de chegar, se jogaria numa cama abraçando uma almofada ou uma pelúcia e esqueceria do mundo. Ele faria o mesmo na casa do Asuma. Tirando a parte da pelúcia.

- Obrigado. – Foi o que pensou em falar, a princípio. Ia dizer outra coisa.

- Hã... – Ela piscou um pouco – Pelo o quê?...

- Pela conversa. E... pelo chocolate.

- Você trouxe chocolate?! – Sakura quase gritou.

Ino respondeu-lhe que era para o café da manhã de hoje. Essas lanchonetes são caras. Shikamaru então resgatou o que ia perguntar, ainda bem.

- Eu deixei você falando sozinha? – Lembrava-se até quando se apresentou a ela e ela dizer algo. Houve mais depois disso.

- Deixou. – Ela transpareceu uma certa decepção tão "inha" que ele soube que seria facilmente esquecida. – Você dorme pesado pra caramba...

- Desculpa então. – Falou – Boa sorte.

- Pra você também! – Acenou, e ele acenou também. Afastaram-se

- Quem é? – Ele ouviu Sakura perguntar.

Por algum misterioso motivo, Shikamaru sentiu vontade de dar meia volta e continuar seguindo por trás as duas amigas, como na chegada. Como se isso tivesse virado um costume consolidado. Olhou para trás. Não as viu mais. A vontade murchou ao mesmo tempo em que parecia querer sair feito lava vulcânica. Imaginou-as sentando num banco e tomando cappuchino com donuts – recheadíssimos com creme. Pensar nisso, porém, o deixou um pouco enjoado. Se bem que elas tinham aquela garrafa térmica.

Devia ter pedido o telefone de Ino?...

Notou algo estranho na mão que segurava a alça. Trocou-a e olhou, surpreendendo-se. Tinha acabado de pensar em telefone e de fato dormia bem pesado. A mão estava rabiscada de tinta preta e Shikamaru deduziu que aquele número só podia ser da garota.

Rumou para mais dentro da estação. Sem falta, Kurenai o estaria esperando no lado de fora. Ela não gostava do movimento das chegadas.

.

**.fim**

.

* * *

**N/A:** É tão estranho escrever uma fanfic que se passa dentro de um ônibus enquanto você está viajando em um avião. As sensações são outras... mas espero que eu não tenha decepcionado quanto a isso. A história citada aqui é o conto _Uma Família Feliz_, de Hans Christian Andersen, e foca em uma casal de caramujos e seu pequeno filho adotivo, que vivem em uma plantação de labaças, implantada pelos donos de um castelo próximo, para que eles pudessem se alimentar e virar bons pratos para o jantar. Por ignorância, os bichinhos não só acham que ser cozidos e devorados é uma coisa boa como desejam que isso lhes aconteça - seria o ponto alto da vida deles.

Faz tempo que eu não escrevia uma one mais, digamos, de respeito. Se bem que são vocês quem realmente podem confirmar isso. Ou não, jajaja! E, se minha força de vontade ajudar, teremos aqui mais uma fanfic nova ainda esta semana. Além do mais, na próxima já haverá atualização de _Apple Lady_. Aleluia!

Enquanto tudo isso não chega, fiquem também com _Raiar_ e _Madrugada_, ambas ShikaIno.

.

_Reviews ou passagem só de ida para Tangamandápio... Epa!_

.


End file.
